


don't invite an ex to a party (invite them to a war)

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [115]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Final Battle Scene, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, SPOILERS for TROS, The USS Enterprise Is Here To Fuck Shit Up, WARNING for Star Trek Bias and Bullshit Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Resistance, this is theUSS Enterprise, we heard you could use some back-up.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Poe Dameron (past), Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: author's fave [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/427960
Comments: 18
Kudos: 224





	don't invite an ex to a party (invite them to a war)

**Author's Note:**

> SO many thanks to Kate for the beta <3

-z-

  


There are some old hook-ups that Jim Kirk never talks to or thinks of again.

There are some old hook-ups that Jim will always remember fondly but might not want to indulge again (should he be invited).

And then there are some old hook-ups that Jim would cross the galaxy for, pushing his starship through a spatial rift or three that gets him into the correct arm of said galaxy and, when seeing that he was too late, would convince his first officer that slingshotting around the nearest sun was absolutely a viable and totally logical option.

  


-

  


Poe looks around him, at his falling and burning pilots. Lost. It was all lost.

He looks up above him – at the empty sky.

They were alone.

No help was coming.

“I’m sorry, my friends,” Poe says, listening to the screaming. “I thought—”

It’d been a long shot anyway.

  


-

  


“Captain, we’re closing in on the provided coordinates.”

“Shields up, Mr. Sulu, I want every torpedo tube and phaser bank armed and ready.”

“Aye, sir. Shields up; orders relayed to all weapons stations.”

Jim smirks. “Lieutenant Uhura, hail them.”

  


-

  


“I’m sorry,” Poe says again.

Then, as if from on high, a familiar voice calls, “ _Resistance, this is the_ USS Enterprise _, we heard you could use some back-up._ ”

Poe can’t help it – he screams.

  


-

  


“ _James Tiberius Kirk, you beautiful bastard_.”

“Poe Dameron,” Jim shouts back, “you never called me back.”

Poe whoops and Jim can pick out exactly which of the fighters he’s piloting by the one flipping and spinning.

“Attacks incoming, sir,” Sulu calls out, “shields holding steady at 97%. They don’t have our reach, captain.”

“Their weapons appear to be losing power as they leave the atmosphere,” Spock cuts in. “Damage to the _Enterprise_ will be minimal should we remain in space.”

“Is the power necessary to counter the planet’s gravitational-pull worth it?” Jim asks, turning to look at Spock.

“I have already run the calculations and—”

“Yes or no, Mr. Spock,” Jim says, waving his hand.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jim whirls around in his chair to look at the viewscreen, calls out, “Poe, keep those fighters clear of us while we deal with the big guns. My ship’s not designed for prolonged atmospheric maneuvering so we’ll be staying out here.”

“ _Got ya covered,_ Enterprise _._ ”

“Captain, more ships incoming,” Uhura calls out, “they appear to be broadcasting on Resistance channels.”

“Relay the plan, Lieutenant,” Jim orders, “I need them to keep enemy fighters busy, and tell them to mind the torpedoes.”

“Weapons stations reporting ready and standing by for your command, sir,” Chekov announces.

“ _Fire_.”

  


-

  


The _Enterprise_ rains down an absolute and unholy fury on the First Order without breaking a sweat. Poe thinks he maybe should have given them a call earlier. He checks in with his co-general—

“What do you mean Finn’s not on the transporter?” Poe shouts, his eyes immediately searching the surface of the First Order’s flag ship. “Finn? Finn, where are you?”

“Poe, I’m—”

  


-

  


Jim taps a button on the arm of his chair, his voice calm and unhurried, “Transporter room, lock onto that signal.”

“Got him, captain,” the transporter officer calls back. “There’s another biosignal with them, sir, should I transport them as well?”

“Affirmative,” Jim confirms. He waits for confirmation that he has the two Resistance officers aboard before he turns back to his viewscreen, calls out to Poe, “General, I got your two officers. They’re safe.”

“ _How did you—_ ”

“We’ll exchange secrets later,” Jim responds, “let’s finish this thing.” Jim calls out to Uhura, “Lieutenant, Resistance-wide frequency – tell them they have exactly three minutes to clear the area and if they can’t, they’re to provide their coordinates for beam out.” To Chekov, “Ensign, have all weapons stations stand by for the grand finale.”

  


-

  


The countdown starts and Poe makes sure he’s the last one out, flying flank to Rey in the Millennium Falcon – he makes it out with seconds to spare and laughs at the heat from the burning of the First Order.

  


-

  


Jim orders the _Enterprise_ to secure from red alert.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the conn,” Jim says, before he motions to Spock to follow him. “C’mon, Mr. Spock, I want to meet some of the Resistance we’ve beamed aboard. Some of them may even be species we don’t know.”

Spock lifts an eyebrow but dutifully accompanies Jim to the turbolift.

  


The Resistance comes in all shapes and sizes and number of appendages and Jim can see that, in his own way, Spock is geeking out – he’s learning each species by name and home world, carefully filing away the information for later study.

They meet Finn and Jannah in med bay, Bones himself tending to their various cuts and scrapes.

  


“Where did you come from?” Finn asks. “I’ve never heard of the Federation before.”

“We’re from a different sector of the galaxy,” Jim says. “You gotta hop through a few space rifts to get to us, then slingshot around a sun – it’s this whole thing. I don’t recommend it outside of the occasional visit.”

Finn blinks.

Jim laughs and claps him on the shoulder, says, “Don’t worry about it. What matters is that we got Poe’s message and came.”

“What about your Federation?” Finn asks. “Won’t they be mad you helped the Resistance?”

“Starfleet isn’t a military,” Jim says. “ Our primary mission is exploring, learning.”

“No offense,” Finn cuts in, “but that smack down was pretty military-like.”

Jim smirks. “Just because war isn’t in the mission statement doesn’t mean we don’t know how to defend ourselves.”

  


-

  


Poe lands his fighter on Ajan Kloss and he and the remaining Resistance watch in awe as their compatriots rescued by the _Enterprise_ begin materializing in groups – in the last of which is Finn and Jannah, along with Jim and two men in blue and a woman in red.

Poe’s first concern is Finn – pulling Finn in tight and burying his face in Finn’s neck. He feels someone tackle their hug and he looks up and sees it’s Rey and he adjusts so he’s hugging her, too. For a long moment, they stay like that – just holding onto each other.

When they do part, Jim walks up to him and offers out his hand, says “It’s good to see you again, Poe.” Then he turns and waves his people forward. “My first officer, Commander Spock; my chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy; and my communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura.”

Dr. McCoy steps forward and as Poe offers his hand, McCoy holds up a small device making trilling sounds.

“Uh,” Poe starts, eyes darting to Jim who offers him nothing but a shrug.

“Where are your other wounded?” McCoy asks; his voice is gruff, but his eyes are kind and Poe gestures to where the medical tents have been set up. McCoy looks that way before he’s pulling out another device, says into it, “ _Enterprise_ , beam down anyone from medical not currently occupied.”

Jim calls out to him, “Only the serious stuff, Bones.”

“Sure, Jim,” McCoy calls over his shoulder without ever really looking back. Jim suspects Bones didn’t actually hear him.

“What time do you need to get going?” Poe asks.

Jim looks over at Spock, who answers, “Two-point-six hours would be optimal.”

“In the meantime,” Jim says, giving Poe a light-hearted little shove, “why don’t you show us around, General?”

Poe grins and then there’s another beeping and BB-8 is twirling and spinning at his ankles, looking back and forth between Spock and Uhura.

Uhura immediately whirls on the droid and asks, “Are my ears lying, Spock, or does that sound like a binary code?”

Spock quirks an eyebrow and says only, “Fascinating.”

  


-z-

  


End.


End file.
